custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop's Great Big Dinosaur Roar (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop's Great Big Dinosaur Roar is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on May 3, 1994. Plot Barney and BJ are surprised that Baby Bop has a bigger dinosaur roar than they do. Recap Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Crino (Suzanne Mikawa) *Marion (Michelle Montoya) *Peter (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Adam Brown) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Barney's Guests: The Wiggles **Greg Wiggle (Greg Page) **Murray Wiggle (Murray Cook) **Anthony Wiggle (Anthony Field) **Jeff Wiggle (Jeff Fatt) Songs #Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) #Bigger Than You (sung by BJ) #You Got Roarin' Problems (rapped by The Wiggles) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Imagination Island" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *Shawn wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "A Very Special Delivery!". *Antonio wears a white polo shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks, brown shoes and a bowl cut hairstyle. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "Having Tens of Fun!". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "I Can Do That!". *Crino wears a white t-shirt, a blue denim vest, blue knee-length denim shorts, white socks, red sneakers, a red backward baseball cap and long hair. *Marion wears a pink t-shirt, blue denim overalls, pink saddle shoes, the same pink hat that Michelle wore in "Kidsongs: Play Along Songs" and wavy hair. *Peter wears a blue t-shirt, a red gingham shirt jacket over it, blue jeans, black sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. *Kelly wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". *The version of "Bigger Than You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Sesame Street: Episode 4076" (except it is a Bob Singleton remix and pitched up to +5) and new vocals sung by BJ. *The version of "You Got Roarin' Problems" uses the same musical arrangements from the song "You Got Growlin' Problems" in "Sesame Street: Episode 4076" (except it is a Bob Singleton remix and pitched up to +4.5) and new lead vocals rapped by Greg Wiggle and new backing vocals rapped by Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle. *During the song "You Got Roarin' Problems", Murray is playing the orange guitar, Anthony is playing the banjo and Jeff is playing the accordion. Greg is the only member of The Wiggles not to play a musical instrument in the song. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!" and the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). *When Barney comes to life and Baby Bop and BJ come to hug him, the music from "Let's Make Music! (2006)" (when Barney comes to life (with the versions of magical Rainbow Colorful sparkles called "Dream Sparkles"), causing one of Melanie's toy chairs to break) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement and pitched up to +2. * Baby Bop's dinosaur roar is the same as the elephant trumpet sound from "Rock with Barney". Mitch Pesci chose this elephant trumpet sound from the Dimension Sound Effects Library. * When BJ told Barney that Baby Bop has a bigger growl than him, the music from "Classical Cleanup" (when Shawn says "Mr. Boyd will be back soon. We hafta hurry if we wanna surprise him with the clean classroom" before the song, "The Cleanup Clock Song"), except it was pitched down to -2. * When BJ tells Barney about the terrible problem, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain says "SURPRISE! It's another box to open!") is used. * When , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when Nick ) is used, except * When , the music from "A Wonderful World of Colors & Shapes" (when Baby Bop is trying to come up with an idea about making something for the art show when she says " ", before Barney tells her to look at his friends are doing, and probably ) is used, except * When, the music from "Once A Pond A Time" is used, except * When , the music from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used, except * When, the music from "Carnival of Numbers" is used, * When, the music from the official version of "Barney's Beach Party" is used, * When, the music from * When , the music from * When, the music from * When , the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, except * * * * * *Another time "The Wiggles" appeared in the Barney franchise. *This is the first time BJ meets The Wiggles. * When Baby Bop shows the kids her great big dinosaur growl, Crino's red baseball cap and Marion's pink hat get blown off and land on the living room floor. * * * * * * * *Production for this video took place in March 1994. *This Barney video will be later adapted to the Sesame Street episode, "The Loudest Growl" (Episode 4076). Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", the Barney doll sits on the picnic table in Baby Bop and BJ's backyard. It pans to BJ and Baby Bop in their backyard outside their house) *BJ: Okay, sissy. This is how I throw a ball. *Baby Bop: Okay. Show it to me. *BJ: Okay. (throws a ball) *Baby Bop: Wow! (giggles) Ha ha! Hey, look, BJ! Look who's here! *BJ: (looks at the viewers) Hi, everybody! I'm teaching sissy how to do things when she's big. Quote 2: *(Baby Bop performs a bigger roar than BJ's) *(music stops) *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! What was that?! *Baby Bop: Well, it's my dinosaur roar. *BJ: Your dinosaur roar? No, sissy. That can't be right. There must be some kind of mistake. You see, I'm the big brother so I can have the bigger dinosaur roar. Lemme try again. (clears throat. He then roars) ROOOOOOAR!! There. Now that was a great, big dinosaur roar. *(Baby Bop tugs her ear, sucks her thumb and stretches. She then roars even more louder than BJ's) *BJ: But not nearly as my little sister's. Quote 3: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: WHOA!!! *Baby Bop and BJ: BARNEY!!! *BJ: Hey, Barney! Guess what? *Barney: What? *BJ: Sissy has a bigger dinosaur roar than me. *Baby Bop: You mean like this? (tugs her ear, sucks her thumb and stretches. She perform her new dinosaur roar) *Barney and BJ: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHH!!! *Barney: Wow! Baby Bop! That is the biggest dinosaur roar I've ever heard! *Baby Bop: Uh-huh. *BJ: But there's one terrible problem. *Barney: What's that? *BJ: I'm the big brother so I should have the bigger growl. *Barney: Oh. *BJ: Hey, Barney. You're a big guy. You know about big things. *Barney: So... I'm bigger than you, right? *BJ: Right. *Barney: And I'm bigger than Baby Bop. *BJ: Right. *Barney: Well, then, my dinosaur roar should be the biggest of them all! *BJ: Okay. You try. *Barney: Okay. Here goes. (performing a great big dinosaur roar) *BJ: Uh, that was good, but not as big as Baby Bop's. But, uh, how do we get a bigger dinosaur roar than sissy? *Barney: Well, since you want us to roar exactly like Baby Bop, why don't we do exactly what she does when she roars. *BJ: Okay. Sissy, can you roar for us so we can watch exactly what you do? *Baby Bop: Okay. First I tug my ear... (tugs her ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks her thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches her arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is even bigger than Barney and BJ's) *Barney and BJ: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHH!!! *BJ: Wow! That was really great big! Barney, can I try it? *Barney: Sure. But first, you hafta do exactly what she does when you growl. *BJ: Okay. I'll try. First I tug my ear... (tugs his ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks his thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches his arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is not as big as Baby Bop's dinosaur roar) *Barney: That was great big but not as big as Baby Bop's. *BJ: Ay-yi-yi. Lemme try again. First I tug my ear... (tugs his ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks his thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches his arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is still not as big as Baby Bop's dinosaur roar) *Barney: Close enough, but still not as big as hers. *BJ: Ay-yi-yi. Lemme try again one more time. First I tug my ear... (tugs his ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks his thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches his arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is still not as big as Baby Bop's dinosaur roar) *Barney: Closer enough. I don't think your dinosaur roar isn't as big as Baby Bop's. How 'bout I do what Baby Bop does when I growl? *BJ: Okay. *Barney: First I tug my ear... (tugs his ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks his thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches his arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is not as big as Baby Bop's dinosaur roar) Oh, dear. *Baby Bop: Barney, I can do it. *Barney: Okay. *Baby Bop: First I tug my ear... (tugs her ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks her thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches her arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is even bigger than Barney and BJ's) *Barney and BJ: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHH!!! *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! Roaring like sissy is very hard to do. *Barney: Don't worry. I have a group of friends who can help us. *BJ: Really? *Barney: Yes! Would you like to meet them? *BJ: Sure! *Barney: Okay. Quote 4: *(Barney uses magic to make The Wiggles appear) *Greg: Hi, Barney. We're The Wiggles. I'm Greg. *Murray: I'm Murray. *Anthony: I'm Anthony. *Jeff: And I'm Jeff. *Barney: Hi, Wiggles. It's good to see you again. *Greg: It's good to see you again, too, Barney. *Murray: And who's this? (points to BJ) *Barney: That's BJ. He's the big brother of Baby Bop. *The Wiggles: Hi, BJ. *BJ: Hi, Wiggles. Nice to meet you. *Anthony: Well, it's very nice to meet you, BJ. *Barney: And over here is Baby Bop. She's the little sister of BJ. *Baby Bop: Hi, Wiggles. *The Wiggles: Hi, Baby Bop. *Murray: It's very good to see you, Baby Bop. *Barney: Greg, BJ and I need to have a biggest dinosaur roar of them all, but Baby Bop's is way bigger than ours. *The Wiggles: Oh, no. *Barney: Why don't BJ and I roar for you to see if they're bigger than Baby Bop's? *Murray: Great idea. *Barney: Okay, I'll go first. First I tug my ear... (tugs his ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks his thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches his arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is not as big as Baby Bop's dinosaur roar) Nope. *BJ: I guess I'll go next. First I tug my ear... (tugs his ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks his thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches his arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is not as big as Baby Bop's dinosaur roar) Ay-yi-yi. This isn't working. *(music starts to "You Got Roarin' Problems") *Barney: Maybe you can help us. *Greg: Sure. But first... you need the letter "R" to help you. *Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (rapping) R, R, R, R! *BJ: How can the letter "R" help me and Barney with his and my roaring problems. *Greg: How can the letter "R" help? Because the word "roar" starts with the letter "R"! *Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (rapping) R, R, R, R! Quote 5: * (The Wiggles leaves Allen, Texas after the song "You Got Roarin' Problems) * Baby Bop: Bye-bye! Whoa! (giggles) Ha ha! * BJ: Ay-yi-yi. Nothing is happening. * Barney: Don't worry, BJ. We'll practice more later. * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: BJ! Baby Bop! Time for lunch! * Barney: Oh! And just in time, your dad's calling. * BJ: Barney, would you like to join us for lunch? * Barney: Sure! I'll be delighted! And Baby Bop, don't show your dad your great big roar. * Baby Bop: I promise. * Barney: Okay. Let's go inside your house. * (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ enter the house) Quote 6: *(fades to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ in the kitchen) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: Hi, kids. *Baby Bop: Hi, dad. Check this out. *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: Check out what? *Barney: Baby Bop, no! *(Baby Bop shows her dad her great big growl) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: Wow! Did you hear that, son?! That is one great big dinosaur growl! *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! You know what, dad? *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: Barney and I have a little dinosaur roar. Quote 7: * * * * * * (Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * * * *